


Let's watch the sunset together -- Malec

by MalecWinchester



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Cute Little Max, Kindness, Little amount of smut, Loving moments, M/M, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWinchester/pseuds/MalecWinchester
Summary: Malec have a wedding on a private beach at night.





	Let's watch the sunset together -- Malec

**Alec pov**

This is going to be the best day of my life! I wake up immediately as I started to think about the wedding. Its 9:30 in the morning and I throw the covers off to see white stains on the inside of the sheets, I must of been dreaming about Magnus. I smile as I walk to the bedrooms bathroom. I clean myself thoroughly thinking about today, I start to feel nervous but I manage to shake it off.

I jump out the shower, rapping a towel around my waist as i walked out the bathroom to see my sister sitting on my bed. "Hey brother, looks like you were dreaming about Magnus. " she laughed as she pointed at the white stain in my sheet. I snort in annoyance as she aproched me. "Its alright Alec, its natural, anyway are you going to get ready now or later." She asks as I walk to my wardrobe to pull out my tuxedo. "Yeah, I'm gonna get ready now, please leave" I say nicely as she snorts, walking out my door.

I sigh heavily as I dress up, I don't particularly like wearing tuxedos but I will do it for my warlock. 4 minutes later I finally get the damn thing on. I smile as my brother walked in. "Hey bro, you ready?" He asked as I turn around in the spot. "Yip I am." I say happily as he turns away. "I'll see Magnus and Max now to unform them." Jace said as he left the room. I wanted to send a message to Max and Magnus but I thought it would be best not to.

 

**Magnus pov**

Today is the day where I get married to the man of my life, Alec. I am so excited about it, so excited that I only have 4 hours of sleep. Its natural to be nervous and excited for this sort of thing but, I am not, I'm just excited! I wake up to realize that my man isn't beside me, I remember that we have to be separate to make the wedding tradition, so I breathe happily.

My son Max comes bouncing in the room with his star wars oneze. "Good morning papa, did you get enough sleep?" He asks me in his adorable little voice. "Hello blueberry and yes I did! " I said as he hugged my neck. I chuckle as his tummy starts to growl and I pick Max up to take him to the kitchen. I set him down on the kitchen counter to make breakfast, I ask him what he'd like for breakfast and he points at the cereal box with a tiger face on it. I smile as I make his breakfast and I make my own once his is made. We sit together, eating peacefully as the door opens to show Jace Lightwoods face. "Good morning guys! " he says in a cheerful voice as Max runs to give him a hug.

I smile "Good morning to you to, Jace" and he sets Max down on the ground to walk to me. "You all ready for tonight cause Alec is? " he asks as I put the dirty dishes in the dish washer. "I'm ready as I will ever be." I say back, he smiles. "I have to go back to Alec, see you guys later. " he says as he ruffles Max's hair with a smile. He leaves and Max walks up to me. "Hey papa? " "Yes my blueberry?" "Are you nervous about the wedding?" Max asks innocently as I give him the brightest smile. "I am, a little, why do you ask darling?" I question him back. He looks nervous. "Because daddy would be nervous and I was wondering is you would be too." I smile even more now after he says this.

I pick him up to hug him as he giggles. "Put me down papa! " he screams happily as I put him down. I look at the time, its 11:46 and I go back to my room as Max puts the TV on. I get out my tuxedo out and put it on, 3 minutes later I come out of the bedroom. Max looks me up and down to fully examine me, his smiles brightly. "Papa you look amazing! " he beams as I smile. Today is going to be perfect.

 

**5 hours later**

**Alec pov**

I arrive at a private beach with the first thing I see is the arch where I would say my vows to my beloved. I smiled at the amount of guests that turn their heads to look at me. I was shocked to see my mom being there, she spotted me and walked over. "Hello Alec" she says in her loving voice while hugging me. "Is this what you actually want, darling? " she asked nicely and I took a step back. "Yes I'm sure and thank you for coming." I say kindly and she looked at me with love in her eyes. My mom smiles "Well we'll support you son and take care of I'll grandson when you two go on your honeymoon." My mom stated as I looked pleased. I thank her and go to my position under the ulter.

Now is the part where I freak out because I don't know if he is coming. Before I could panic more, Max walks down the aisle with his white and black tuxedo. He is holding a cushion with the rings, smiles are spread across the room including mine. He smiles innocently as he aproched me, I greed him with a smile. Before I could talk to my son, my husband to be walks down the aisle with my dad. Now I wasn't expecting that, Magnus look gorgeous with his black tuxedo and my dad looked nice as well.

They aproched me in a polite manner, I kiss Magnus' cheek as he blushes. My dad smiles as he pats my shoulder in a polite way. The priest walks behind the arch in front of us, I held Magnus' hands with my own. The priest starts to say his speak. "Hello boys and girls, we are brought here today to celebrate Alec and Magnus' marriage. We ask apon the audience if there are any disagreements about this marriage? " the priest stops talking to look around to see if anyone disagreed with this marriage, I don't see why he would have to say it because everyone was agreeing with this. He continues "Let begin the ceremony shall we, Alec your vows." He says to me and I swallow hard.

"I have been with Magnus for 7 years now, the first time I saw Magnus I felt free, happy and other sensations that I never thought I would feel in a life time. Magnus changed my would for the better, I love you Magnus and I hope we can always be together with our lovely son Max." I smiled at Magnus after saying that and he had a tear in his eye. The priest looked at Magnus for to make him start his vows, Magnus started. " My beautiful Alexander, I will stand by your side always, now and forever. We have been together for 7 years and I think its time to fully connect ourselfs with our names murging together as a whole. I love you Alexander and our little boy Max." Magnus said, now it was my turn not to cry. I love Magnus so much.

The priest began. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, do you take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband, though sickness and health, to love and to cherish?" The priest said calmly. "I do" I said without hesitation and I look deeply into Magnus' eyes. The priest turned to Magnus." So do you, Magnus Bane take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband, though sickness and health, to love and to cherish? " he said and Magnus' replied "Yes I do"

The priest told me to pick up Magnus' ring. "With this ring, you seal the marriage contract, to promise to stay with him and to take care of him." He said as I slide the ring on Magnus' ring finger. The priest looked pleased and Magnus' picked up my ring. "With this ring you seal the marriage contract, to promise to stay with him and to take care of him. " The priest said as Magnus slide the ring on my ring finger. "Now a pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may kiss the groom."

The priest said happily as I grabbed Magnus by his head and kissed him ferociously. The crowed went wild with excitement and joy, even my dad was screaming with joy. I held Magnus' hand to the rune drawing table which was right next to us. I used my stele to draw the wedded union rune on Magnus' fore hand. His eyes went wide with excitement as I drawn the rune. He placed my hand on the table to magic up an ancient warlock spell book, he began to read the connected spell which combined two people together with love. He flicked his wrist over my fore hand and created a Circular rune type thing, I loved the look of it. He looked meaningfully in my eyes, he put his glamour down so I could see his true eyes that I fell in love with.

We kissed passionately as the crowed went wild again. I broke the kiss to look at everyone there, my mom bouncing up and down with sheer excitement and my dad clapped his hands with enthusiasm. I smiled even brighter went Max came running up to us. "Come on guys, the food is ready!" Max said hilariously as we followed behind him, the crowed followed us to the dinning area, the dinning area looked amazing, it is one of the pre built houses on the beach with outstanding decoration. Me and Magnus' gasped at the same time when we saw it because we didn't plan this part of the wedding, I left that for Izzy and Clary to do and they did a fantastic job.

I sat down next to my now husband to start eating. We finish eating a 5 course meal and Jace stood up to begin the best man speech. He grabs a champagne glad and a fork to get attention. Everyones eyes look Jace's way. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, as you may know I'm Alec's parabatai and brother. I'm his best man today and I'd like to post a toast to the happy couple." Jace says proudly, me and Magnus smile. "Alec, the first time I saw you and Magnus together, I instantly thought you two were life living partners. Magnus when I introduce you to Alec, I swear I saw a sparkle in your eyes, that when I knew he was you resting partner. I am so glad that Magnus stopped Alec's and Lydia's wedding because I thing we would of lost Alec to the evil clave. I'm so pleased to see you two now, yous have an adorable son called Max and yous are the first open gay relationship in downworlders and Shadowhunters history!" He says clearly pleased with his speech.

Me and Magnus smile brighter and hug Jace. Magnus goes to talk to Ragnor and Catrina while I talk to Isabelle and Simon.

**1 hour later**

I stop in mid sentence that I was having with Isabelle as I hear the song that me and Magnus dance to 6 years ago. I looked around to see if Magnus could hear it and he definitely did, in fact his right behind me. I turn around to see his natural eyes "Do you want to dance, Shadowhunter?" He says smoothly as I blush. "Of course, Warlock." I say back as we walk to the front of the dance floor. I put my hands on Magnus' waist and he puts his arms around my neck. We sway side to side to the gentle beat, I breathe happily as Magnus kissed my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this suppose to be a dream Malec wedding, I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
